MAMA Beat
by Zhoie-999
Summary: terjebak ke dalam permainan virtual yang aneh, mengorbankan segalanya demi menyelamatkan dunia. HUNHAN,TAORIS,CHENMIN,CHANBAEK,SULAY,KAISOO/rated T for now New story and fresh cek this out


MAMA BEAT! ? [Boys Love]

Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999

Genre: Fantasy, sci-fi, romance, action| Rated: T | Length: Chapter  
Cast : Exo Member | Recomended song: LC9 – MAMA Beat

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2013.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2013.

Summary:

Arrrgggghhhtttt aku sudah tidak tahan lagi/

Bersabarlah hyung kita pasti bisa/

Tapi ini sudah melebihi batas/ kita bisa mati/

Percayalah satu sama lain dan yakini kekuatan cinta dan keberanian

Akan mengalahkan segala yang menentang kesucian hati ini.

HUNHAN,TAORIS,CHENMIN,CHANBAEK,SULAY,KAISOO/rated T for now

New story and fresh cek this out

Prolog + Pengenalan Tokoh

Dunia pada tahun 2025 mengalami perubahan dalam bidang teknologi, dunia semakin bersaing dan menciptakan berbagai macam penemuan baru dan berlomba lomba untuk menjadi yang no 1 di dunia. Dunia sudah membusuk dengan segala perubahan ini, sehingga pada puncaknya seorang prof dari seoul mencoba sebuah experimen berbahaya dan membangunkan mahluk yang dapat mengancam dunia yang di sebut dengan "MAMA".

Kelompok remaja pecinta permainan Virtual Fighter pun di pilih untuk menyelamatkan dunia saat itu juga, bahkan mereka tidak tau apa yang mereka hadapi dan seberapa berbahanya itu. Jelas ini nyata bukan lah permainan atau sejenisnya yang ketika Game Over semuanya akan normal kembali.

Prof. Jang yang merupakan prof paling ternama dan merupankan orang yang masih memiliki kesetabilan jiwa mengumpulkan 12 anak berbakat dari permaian ini dan mengubah mereka menjadi super power yang mereka impikan sejak dahulu. Walau dalam perjalan mereka banyak kesulitan yang tak terduga, dan ketidak pahaman mereka tetapi mereka berjanji akan menyelamatkan dunia ini dengan nyawa mereka sendiri.

_"kalian harus percaya akan pasangan kalian maka dengan itu dalam jiwa kalian akan muncul sebuah kekuat tak terduga 'cinta,keberanian dan kepercayaan' akan membawa kalian kepada kemenangan"_

(MAMA)

Mahluk mengerikan yang tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya namun dapat di pastikan bisa menghancurkan dunia dalam waktu singkat, dan tidak sengaja di bangkitkan oleh seorang ilmuan gelap hati yang sudah termakan ke egoisannya sendiri melalui experimen yang amat berbahaya.

(Virtual Fighter)

Permainan yang di kembangkan oleh prusahaan vitual corp. Dan merupakan game no 1 dari game game lainnya yang di kembangkan prusahan lain. Dalam membuat kepuasan kepada remaja remaja yang mulai bosan dengan keseharian mereka. Virtual fighter sendiri sudah mendapat respon positive setelah hari pertama di luncurkan menggunakan sistem HD tertinggi dalam pengoprasiannya dan di masukan data sesuai kebutuhan serta proporsi dari pemainnya permainan ini menjadi permainan yang diwajibkan karena cara bermainnya yang menggunakan imajin yang tinggi dari pemainnya. Permainannya sendiri menggunakan sebuah ID card yang dapat di akses melalui koneksi internet yang canggih dan dapat memilih lawan sesuka hati, memiliki level sama seperti permainan pada umumnya dan itu di tentukan dari jumlah skor atau star mereka naik level atau malah turun. Menggunakan perlengkapan yang menarik dan mudah di gunakan serta di lengkapi dengan sensor super power sesuai dengan keinginan pemainnya yang di masukan ketika mendaftar. Cara bermainnya juga sederhana, pemain dapat memilih lawan secara bebas, setelah mengadd masing masing ID maka permainan di mulai ! di nyatakan KO kalau salah satu pemain mengalami luka berat dan terpaksa tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan atau menyerah, yang menang akan mendapat skor dan menaikan level nya. Setelah permainan selesai luka yang di dapat selama pertarungan akan sembuh sendirinya karena itulah Virtual Fighter di pilih. Dan dampaknya hanya merasakan pegal pegal ringan setelah terhantam atau terbentur bahkan terkena sayatan senjata tajam, ketika bermain akan terasa sakit yang nyata namun ketika selesai itu berubah menjadi biasa.

(XOXO)

Kelompok pecinta permainan Virtual Fighter yang awalnya hanya terdiri dari 6 orang anak remaja yang kecanduan permainan ini. Di pilih untuk menyelamatkan dunia karena kemampuan mereka sangat menarik dalam pertarungan Virtual Fighter, di pasangkan dengan maiden untuk membantu mereka dalam pertempuran.

.

.

.

Review please jika berminat untuk melanjutkan membaca ff ini.


End file.
